


Pride and Joy

by Laylah



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Celebrations, Love, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parade is such a longstanding and cherished tradition in Athlum that few people even remember how it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Joy

The parade is such a longstanding and cherished tradition in Athlum that few people even remember how it began. David has studied his history, though, as any good ruler should; this celebration began in an age much less tolerant than this one, when merely to declare one's preferences so openly -- much less claim pride in them -- was an act of defiance. That rebellious spirit is nearly as dear to his heart as the occasion for the parade itself, and he finds he is doubly looking forward to participating.

There has been semi-official participation from Athlum's leadership for quite some time, of course; Emma was part of the parade before David was even old enough to go see it, and though Torgal maintains that he has no interest in making a public spectacle of himself, he always ensures that the logistics are impeccably handled so the revelers can enjoy the day with no difficulties. David has never been personally involved before now, but this year Athlum's political situation is improved enough for him to spare time for less solemn pursuits. And of course this year there is Rush.

David straightens his clothes in the mirror -- far fewer layers than his state costumes, in black and red, because he _is_ doing this to be seen, after all -- and reaches for a pot of kohl. Rush loved the idea of being in the parade, threw himself wholeheartedly into preparations, sent word to friends he's made all over the continent. And once he was committed to the idea, there was really no question; of course David would go with him. He's done so much for David in so many ways, it's a blessing to have such a chance to publicly celebrate their being together.

There are footsteps in the hall, quick and careless; David smiles. That'll be --

"Dave?" Rush says, as he reaches the doorway. "It's about time to get going, are you -- wow."

David turns, glancing back at him. "Almost ready," he says. "You like it?"

"You look great," Rush says, looking him up and down appreciatively. "You should dress like that more often." He comes over to watch as David finishes lining his eyes.

"Somehow," David says, watching his work in the mirror, "I don't think it would help me get any treaties brokered."

Rush laughs. "Maybe not," he says. "When you're not working, though."

"Maybe," David agrees. The way Rush looks at him is definitely a convincing argument. He puts the kohl down and turns away from the mirror, and Rush slides both arms around him to kiss him hello. "Someone's attacked you with glitter, I see," David says when he pulls back.

"Khrynia," Rush says. "She's here for Sheryl, but she was pretty sure I ought to have some, uh, special Khrynia-brand shimmer."

David tries to muffle his laughter. "I'm sure she was," he says. "Shall we?" He takes Rush's hand, and they leave the castle together.

The parade begins in Virtus Parish, the old quarter of the city, and snakes its way all the way around inside the old wall before ending at the Town Square, where there will be festivities and performances for the rest of the day. It would make sense, perhaps, to move to the broad thoroughfares of Xiphos Way, but so far tradition has mattered more. There's history in the old route, and David likes that.

Their float follows a marching delegation for the Ladies of Bloody Alice -- with at least one honorary Lady, it looks like; Glenys is there at Nora's side -- and precedes a qsiti sports league. And this parade has some things in common with the military ones David's more familiar with, but the...spirit of the crowd is different. He waves to the onlookers as they pass, and Rush does the same at his side, and the cheers and applause from the crowd make his heart feel light.

Rush leans close enough to be heard, and the way he smiles, warm and open -- "This is pretty great," he says. "I mean, your whole city shows up to have a party because people care about each other."

"Indeed," David says. He wonders if Rush has studied the history behind the celebration. It's possible; he's more perceptive than most people assume. But whether he has or not, he's absolutely right about what it has become, what brings them all here today: joy. David leans in, tilts his head in invitation, and Rush meets him for a kiss. The roar of the crowd is deafening.

And Rush is grinning when he pulls back. "Man, with a reaction like that, I'm going to want to keep doing that the whole way through town."

David laughs. "You will," he promises, "have no complaints from me."


End file.
